The Flirting Game
by metalmilitiamoo
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter One

**The Flirting Game**

By…Me!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing except the plot and all the characters that have been made up are mine.

**Author's Note:** Okay, sooo this is a new idea of mine. Make that 2 Lily and James fics I'm workin' on. I hope I can keep up. I'm not sure if this one is going to last. I'm kind of experimenting on it, if it's good or not. I'm also not that sure on the plot line, and I've only got seven pages of this. I hope you guys like it! Thanks!

-Elle

**Chapter One:**

I was walking down a corridor in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school I went to, just minding my own business. I'm a witch, you see. At this point of my life, everything was going well. I had a boyfriend, many other friends, popularity, and good grades; everything a person could ask for. I was in my sixth year when this all started; when I personally think I became a woman.

I was walking toward the library, planning on finishing up an essay that was due in History of Magic when I heard two people whispering and some movements. Being the curious gossip queen I was, I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

I stopped in the hallway and silently pried open the door, just enough to get a view of what was going on. What I saw shocked me. James, my boyfriend, the love of my life, and Jennifer, my arch enemy, were in each other's arms, quite close. The space lessened and soon they were making out, heading toward a desk.

"James…" I whispered, watching them French-kiss with such intensity.

I felt an overpowering wave of jealousy rush over my body. Anger was beginning to boil deep inside. And my throat was getting tight.

I remembered just how the night before James had kissed me with the same intimate feeling. How could he do this to me? After all I had told him. After all I had let him do to me. How could he just drop it? Forget about me?

Maybe what Sam, my best friend, had been telling me since I had been seeing James was true: he just wanted to screw me.

Others, like Remus Lupin, had also warned me not to fall for him, but I did. Head over heals. And all James did was see it as a chance to get laid. That's all I was: some easy bitch.

I could stand no longer to watch this love affair. My anger was raging too much to just slink away into shadows and pretend nothing happened. But that's exactly what _did_ happen. I tore down the corridor, tears streaming down my face.

To this day, I still have no idea why I did that. I could have ended it right then; skipped all the following drama. But, I loved him. At least, I thought I did. He was my first boyfriend. I didn't know what I wanted. I did have most of my firsts with James. I learned things about kissing and sex with him, one of the worst yet best ways to learn.

However, I'm somewhat glad I _did run away that night. The events following helped me mature in every way possible._

I ran into the Gryffindor common room in tears, causing many faces, including Remus', to turn my way.

The common room immediately grew silent, which burst me into tears again.

No one tried to comfort me. No one chased after me as I sprinted up the boys' stairs.

I swung the seventh year boys' dorm door open. Later, Sirius tells me, I looked demented with mascara smears. The color in my face was drained out from shock.

Paul Grant, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Robert Frost (a/n: heh heh), other seventh years, all stared at me with mouths wide open.

"He kissed her!!" I shrieked, breaking down once again.

Sirius immediately stood up and rushed over to me, hugging me tightly. I grasped him back. It felt like he was the only thing left keeping me from blowing up.

I think right about then Paul and Robert left quietly, not wanting to be a part of it, closing and locking the door on their way out.

After a few minutes of just crying in Sirius' arms, he led my weak body (and shattered spirit) over to his bed. I wonder why I went to Sirius when I found James kissing another girl. I never had thought of Sirius as a good friend, but I guess things can change. Perhaps the reason I went to James' dorm was to see if what I saw was some cruel joke and that when I got there, James would be laying on his bed waiting for me. I was lost and still in shock.

"Who kissed who?" Sirius questioned, closing the curtains around us.

I felt my throat start to tighten again. I forced myself to swallow.

"Lils, come on. You can tell me," Sirius said, draping his arms around my shoulders taking me into a friendly and comforting hug. He was my support rock.

"James. I saw him…" I whispered.

"Saw him what? Kissing? Kissing who?"

"J-Jennifer!" I cried hysterically, collapsing again.

"What!? Lily…I'm…so sorry…"

"About what? There's nothing to be sorry about. I was stupid enough to fall in love with a…a player! I should've known! I should've listened!" I exclaimed in despair.

"You aren't stupid. James is just insecure with some things."

_Sure_, I was thinking, _My__ ass. James was not only secure with himself; he was the biggest fucking asshole in the world. Why had I been so stupid? He just wanted to screw me, the younger, sixth year girl. I was just an object to him. That was all._

"I don't know what I'm going to do… I still love him," I said. Sirius took his arms off of me.

"You're going to suck it up, forget about James, and move on, Lils. You can do it!" He smiled and punched my shoulder playfully.

"I can't believe this. Did you _know he was cheating on me?" I asked, my lips quivering._

"Not specifically with Jennifer, but I knew he wasn't just sleeping with you…" Sirius admitted.

"Why didn't you _tell me!?" I asked in frustration, standing up._

"I – I don't think you would've believed me! And plus, it would've hurt you! I didn't – "

"This has hurt me enough! Why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this!?" I whispered slumping back down onto the bed.

Fury again was building up. I knew I had to take it out on someone or something. If I didn't soon, I would go on an anger rampage.

"Lils! It's o-k! Everything's going to pass! Just break up with him and move on! You've got to!"

"I can't. I – I love him. I think he loves me in return. I think he just…just kissed Jennifer to prove his love for me. That he didn't feel anything for Jennifer!" I said, trying to force myself into believing it.

"Lily…it's not like that –,"

"Yes," I interrupted. "It is. I'm – I'm sure that's why he did it. Yes, that's why."

I stood up, happy but miserable at the same time. I was fooling myself. James didn't kiss her for that reason, and I knew it. I just needed an excuse; an excuse for him. He _did_ love me, right? I thought so. But I still had the sinking feeling.

"Thank you _so_ much, Si. You helped! I know he loves me though. I _know it!" I exclaimed, with the most determination I could muster._

"You're fooling yourself Lily. That's all I'm saying."

For the first time, I saw Sirius look at me with care and concern. Almost as if he felt something for me.

_No_, I thought, _He doesn't like me! But, what if he did? Did I like him? Maybe as a friend. I wasn't sure._

"Thanks for caring, Si, but I think I can take care of myself!"

With that, I walked out of the dorm room, with an utmost feeling of confidence, which wasn't saying much.

Later, feeling somewhat better, I was sitting in the common room taking to Sam.

My feelings were a bit higher. I had convinced myself James indeed loved me. Though, deep down, I knew he did not. I _was just an object to him._

James walked in, looking somewhat wiped out. Immediately, the image of he and Jennifer crossed my mind.

My throat started to tighten, but I forced myself to swallow and smile.

He saw me, brushed a piece of beautiful black hair away from his eyes, and sauntered over, grinning.

"Hey, baby!" he said smoothly, sitting down and kissing my lips.

"Hey, sweetie. You look so tired! Where were you?" I asked.

I knew damn well where he had been. But, I loved him so much I couldn't believe it. I was in denial. I knew he loved me as well. He would never hurt me.

"Quidditch practice. You know, I wanted to sharpen up on my moves," he lied.

"Oh. You'll do wonderful in this weekend's game, like always!"

We both grinned.

James pulled me close and kissed me again. I kissed him back.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

James stopped kissing me and gave me a quizzical expression.

_Please_, I thought, _Say yes! I need you!_

In reality, I knew what he was thinking. _No, he was thinking, __I don't love you at all. You're just an object to me, and I don't care about you._

Just thinking about that made my eyes water.

"Of course I love you, Lily!" James said. "Why do you ask?"

_There_, I told myself, _He loves you! He was just kissing Jennifer to make sure he loves me! There's nothing to worry about!_

I should've said something about Jennifer, but I couldn't bring myself up to it. I was willing to forget it. It hadn't meant anything, right?

"Just making sure. That's all," I replied.

"You should always know I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you!"

He smiled reassuringly and put his arm around me.

I smiled back and snuggled into his warm chest.

_This is how it always should be,_ I thought, _This__ is how it will be! Forever._

James and I sat there staring into the fire. We were both lost in thought. At least, I was.

I sat and pondered my relationship with James: how in love we were and how we would stay that way. In my eyes, it was too good to be true. James was running his fingers down my back and through my hair.

The common room door opened a couple minutes later revealing the tall blonde I loved to hate: Jennifer Cross.

I didn't feel James tense up, but I sure did.

She looked a bit flushed, but maybe it was just my imagination.

I watched as she sat down across from James and me and began flirting with some younger guy, who had been talking to his friends. The boy immediately blushed a deep crimson as his friends gawked.

I made a face in disgust.

James must've felt me tense up when Jennifer came in, because he asked,

"What's wrong?"

He led nothing on. He acted no different than the last time I'd talked to him.

"N-nothing. Look, you want to go up to my dorm room? I don't think anyone's up there…"

I hoped he would say yes, so things could go back to normal. Plus, everyone knew James would never skip a chance to mess around.

"I'd rather not. I'm quite sleepy, actually. Practicing wore me out…" James answered, yawning.

My heart dropped like a stone. I couldn't take much more.

_You're being paranoid_, I told myself. It _was_ an act of love. I knew it. Everything would be fine.

"It's ok," I said aloud. "I guess I'm tired too. In fact, I'm going to bed. Goodnight!"

I kissed James for a long time, and then ran all the way up the stairs.

Sam was already in bed, asleep. I guessed she had gone up sometime when James and I were cuddling.

So I crawled into my bed. However, I did not fall asleep.

I was in thought; thought about James. This hadn't been the only night he'd been "too tired" to mess around. Maybe every night he was "too tired", he'd been with other girls.

_No,_ I thought,_ He wasn't! Don't think of that!_

But I couldn't help myself. As the night progressed, my suspicion increased.

I was scared about the relationship. I loved him _so much. I was sure he was "the One", but I couldn't stand cheating boyfriends and girlfriends._

_Maybe_, I thought, _If__ I started cheating on him or started to flirt with one of his friends, he would get jealous and stop cheating on me. Yes, that would work._

I smiled to myself, proud that I had the answer to the problem, and fell asleep.

Author's Note 2: Hope you liked this. Tell me if you did so I'll post more. ;)

-Elle


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** Nothing except the plot and all the characters that have been made up are mine.

The next day, I was ready to go. I was extra careful applying my makeup and dressing, being sure to keep the top two buttons opened on my blouse. James loved it when I did that, as did the rest of the male population. I brushed my fiery red hair piece by piece, making sure there were no tangles. I loved my hair. It made me unique. James loved it also. He said that it was the perfect shade of red for the perfect girl. That was one of the "pick up" lines he'd used on me.

I studied my reflection more critically than usual. My image had to be perfect to succeed in what I planned to do.

I wasn't in doubt at that moment about my scheme. I was feeling quite confident about it, to say the least.

Slipping on my black school shoes, I remembered how he'd asked me to out on our first date. I had been making my way to lunch when he ran up to me from behind, calling my name…

~ Flashback ~

"Lily!" James called, jogging up beside me. I smiled shyly as he flashed me one of his beautiful smiles.

"Hi," I replied, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear and hugging my books to my chest.

"What do you think about going to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he suggested casually.

I stopped walking and stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Really!?"

I felt like if someone slapped me, I would wake up in my bed. But no, it was no dream. It was real. And I wanted to scream in elation because of it. This meant that I, Lily Evans, would have a _real boyfriend! Finally. After sixteen years of life, I would get a boyfriend! And my boyfriend would be James Potter. The hottest, most awesome, most beautiful guy at Hogwarts! And he would be __mine. I was just a __little excited._

"Yeah. So what do you say? I have this place to show you. I found it a couple weeks ago. It's beautiful. I think you'd really like it."

Me? Take me to a special place? He liked me. He really liked me! The best part about it was that James seemed truly romantic! Who knew? Maybe he'd be my real-life Romeo and I would be his Juliet, with a different ending, obviously.

"Yeah! Of course I'll go!" I exclaimed.

He swooped down and hugged me. I smelled him and nearly fainted. He smelled wonderful!

"Want to come to lunch with me? Here, let me hold your books."

I wanted to jump with joy. My parents would be so proud of me. They'd be so proud that I got myself a quality boyfriend; a real gentleman.

~ End Flashback ~

Now if my parents only knew what I'd turned into. They'd probably want to disown me if they know what I really did and who I really had become. All thanks to James. But I loved it. I loved what I'd become. It was what James wanted, and I wanted to please him. I loved him.

Memories of what happened in Hogsmeade flashed through my mind. I got my first kiss at the "special place" James found and a little more. Surely, I hadn't been the first girl there.

_No, Lily, don't think about that! You probably were!_ I thought.

I glanced at the clock next to my bed and realized I was late for breakfast.

"Shit," I cursed quietly grabbing my school bag and rushing out of the dormitories.

I sat in boredom in History of Magic fingering my hair, occasionally picking at my gold-rush red nails, thinking about breakfast. It had gone smoothly enough. James seemed to be a _little_ bothered by my flirting with Sirius. Usually, with the exception of Sam, I talked to James at every meal. Sirius seemed to enjoy the attention and the conversation. Maybe he _did_ like me. Could he? I had no idea, but later I would find out a lot more than I could handle.

Anyway, James still led nothing on of his secret visit with Jennifer. Maybe he'd done it so many times before he knew how to not lead anything on?

_No, he'd never betray me._ It had been a one time thing, just to prove his love for me. Just in case, however, I'd continue on with my flirting game. Since I was "smarter" than most people in my class, I got to be in the seventh years' classes. Yippee…

I quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and dipped my quill into the ink well. Surprised by my abrupt movement, everyone glanced at me curiously. I grinned sheepishly as they turned around.

I scribbled a note to Sirius and hissed to get his attention.

Sirius, who had been resting his head on the table, jerked his head up and looked over, wiping a trickle of slobber off of his chin. He looked a little dazed, like he'd been on the verge of sleeping – perhaps even sleeping.

I kicked the note over to him making, making sure my droning professor didn't notice. He was just too busy boring our class about more Goblin lectures (A/N: what other history subject is there?!).

Sirius slowly bent down to pick up the note. He read the note and smiled as he wrote something back.

With five minutes left in the class, Sirius and I had used two whole pages full of notes. James seemed a little curious at why I was writing notes to Sirius, instead of him, so it must've worked a little.

When we were finally dismissed for lunch, James pulled me aside. I bit my lip, hoping nothing was wrong.

"Hey, I do you have any extra ink? I forgot mine in my dorms?" (a/n :lol, any better suggestions for her to go into his dorm?) James asked.

"Oh, no…I only have the one I was using…" I answered, biting my lip. James loved it when I did that.

"Oh, alright. I'll just get some later."

"I can go get it for you. I need to get a book for Sam anyway." I smiled, glad to help him. People told me he used me, but I knew they were all wrong. He loved me and would never do that.

"Thanks, Lils. You're a live saver. See you at lunch!" With that, James kissed me on the forehead and rushed off with Sirius and Remus.

I smiled in bliss, watching them go. James and I would be together forever. He was too perfect. Remembering what I had to go, I quickly rushed back to our dorms.

I knocked on his dorm room door carefully; making sure no one was in there. I didn't want a run in with Remus like I'd had the year before. He'd been changing, and I kind of entered the room without knocking, looking for James. It was the first time I'd seen a man, well, naked. I'd been a tad bit embarrassed, to say the least. Now, I could say it hardly bothers me at all.

No one happened to be in the room, so I entered and started looking for ink. Finally, I found it. Right next to it, however, I spotted a tiny blue box.

_What is this?_ I thought. Again, as curious as I am, I couldn't help but look.

I opened the box and gasped. A beautiful diamond bracelet rested on a red cushion. Speechless, I slipped it onto my wrist. I had never gotten a gift like it, and it was from my wonderful, gorgeous James. It was undoubtedly for me.

"What are you doing in here?" Jorge, another friend of James', asked, entering the room with an armful of books. I'd always considered Jorge a weird one – a bigger bookwork than I, which was saying something. Ever since I'd been with James, I'd kind of neglected my reading, writing, and schoolwork. _Oh well. James was worth it._

"Sorry, I needed to get something for James…" I stood up, forgetting all about the bracelet. "Well, bye then…"

I floated down the stairs, completely forgetting about Sam's book, and into the Great Hall. What I saw when I entered brought me crashing back down to earth.

Jennifer was leaning of the table to James, who was laughing. Instantaneously the image of him and Jennifer the previous night crossed my mind. Tears stung at my eyes, but I held them in forcefully. It wouldn't get to me. I had to breathe. However, that did no significant change. My eyes narrowed and I stomped right up to Jennifer and pushed her off the table.

"Leave my boyfriend the fuck alone!" I yelled, shaking in rage. James' eyes widened as he realized what happened and stood up. Jennifer grabbed her wrist, which she had used to catch her fall, and groaned.

"Lily! What the hell was that for?!" he yelled.

I shook my head in disbelief. Looking back on it, I should've slapped him and left him forever, and still, it would've saved me from the loads of trouble. I had no idea what was coming my way. My mind was blinded by love though. I swear on my life, I'll never let that happen again.

"You asshole," I whispered, running out of the Hall. A few people had been watching the drama unfold. Many people had come to help Jennifer up, who would soon learn she'd broken her wrist.

"Lily!" James called, running after me. I tore down a corridor, but realized I had reached the one dead end in the whole school.

"Damn it, James!" I yelled, turning around and seeing him stop a foot away.

"Lily…what the hell was that?!" He motioned to the opposite end of the corridor towards the Hall.

I laughed.

"What do you mean? _You_ were the one doing something!" This was probably the only real fight James and I'd had before. I usually was afraid to address him with issues that bothered me. I was afraid he'd leave me. This time, however, I was furious at him. How could he do this?

"Lily! She was just asking me a question about homework! Calm down!" He gently grabbed my hands.

"Asking you a question…? Ha!" I nodded, not believing a word. I pulled my hands away. He looked at me in confusion.

"What? Why don't you believe me?"

For the hundredth time, the previous night flickered across my mind.

_No!_ I would not bring it up with him. I already knew why he'd done it, so why would I want to get him angrier with me?

He looked so handsome standing there with the cutest puppy dog eyes and frown. My heart crashed. I'd done this…

"Oh, James! I'm sorry!" I cried, throwing myself into his arms.

He laughed and hugged me back.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay."

I smiled at him as we turned around. He glanced down at my hand, feeling the bracelet on my wrist, and stopped suddenly.

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked suspiciously. I could feel his deep blue eyes stare at me.

"Huh?" I stopped too and looked at him. I had no idea what he was talking about. He was going to give it to me, wasn't he?

"That bracelet…" he rolled off. I frowned, confused.

"Oh, James! I'm sorry…I was looking for ink, and I came across it…I totally forgot I had it on. I'm so sorry!" 

"Oh…yeah…!" James gave a fake laugh. "It's okay, babe."

I smiled, unsure. It _had_ been meant for me, right? Who else would it had been for? Jennifer? I slapped myself mentally for bringing her into my thoughts. She was the spawn of Satan. If I had anything to do with it, she'd be dead.

I smiled, not showing my bitter thoughts across my face, and started off to lunch with James by my side.

*pants* My God, I've been writing like a madman! The ending sucks, but it's better than nothing, right? I plan on going over it later this week to improve it, which it needs. Okay…thanks for reading everybody. Usually I'd go through everyone and thank them individually, but I'm on a tight time right now…I'll do it next post. Love you all!

-Elle


End file.
